


Driving Slow On Sunday Morning

by itsmyperkynipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyperkynipples/pseuds/itsmyperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow morning sex with Dean. Trying to get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Slow On Sunday Morning

The soft morning light spilled over your face as you stirred from a wonderfully relaxing sleep. Songs happily chirped by bluebirds filtered through the ajar window. The strong arm of your favorite man was draped over your waist, his fingers splayed on your stomach, morning glory pushing against your ass. 

If only every Sunday could be this perfect.

Dean began peppering small kisses over your shoulders before his eyes had even opened. "Good morning, Baby." Dean muttered in your ear, his morning voice is rough and gravelly. "I don't know what I did to deserve waking up next to such a goddess every morning. I think I hit the jackpot." He runs his calloused hand from your waist, down over your hip and over your ass where he gives a gentle squeeze.

You grind your ass back into his crotch as you turned your head and whispered, "I think I did too." Dean's hand moved back to your hip, rubbing tenderly, and slowly slid over to slip a finger between your pussy lips. With teasingly light pressure, the tip of his finger starts circling your clit. Your breath sped up as a pair of soft lips began trailing open-mouthed kisses along your neck, stopping at your pulse point to suck a small purple bruise into your silky skin.

You turned your head to catch Dean's lips with your own, while continuing to grind against him as he speeds up his ministrations. This was no regular kiss. It was an exchange of love, and of raw passion, between a couple destined to grow old together. 

His hand slips lower between your legs to guide his proud cock through your pussy lips, while your kissing continues with the same ferocity. As Dean begins thrusting into you, your lips break apart. Your head falls back into the crook of Dean's neck, his fingers nestling into your hair while his other hand moves up to firmly cup your breast and rub your nipple.

You and Dean had fucked. A lot. But it was a rare occasion that you had enough time to truly make love. These are the mornings that you will always treasure.

He replaced his hand to rub back and forth over your engorged clit, and with that there was no stopping the moan that tore from your throat. His fingers worked in tandem with his rhythmic thrusting, hot breath warming your neck only heightening the sensations. At such a slow and steady pace, you were surprised as how fast your orgasm took over. Your whole body writhed and clenched and Dean quickly spilled everything deep inside of you.

He turns your head and kisses you deeply. Resting his hand over your stomach, and with a small sigh, Dean whispers something so softly that you only just make it out. "Do you think this will be the time?"

"No. I don't, Babe." Reaching over to the dresser, retrieving something and pressing it into Dean's hand. 

He opens his hand to see a positive pregnancy test and he can't stop the tear from rolling down his cheek. After two years of trying, two years of hoping and praying, two years of the heartache of seeing negative tests, it had finally happened.

"I took the test last night, three weeks. We're going to be parents, Dean." He turns you to face him and plants another scorching kiss to your lips, while his hand unconsciously holds your tummy.

"I love you so much, Y/n."  
"I love you too, Dean. We should probably cut this short and tell Sammy. He's going to be over the moon when he finds out he's finally going to be an uncle." He kisses you once more for good measure before you both get dressed.

He couldn't wipe the dopey smile from his face as you walked hand in hand to where Sam was reading in the library. Dean felt like the luckiest guy in the world. A beautiful girlfriend, a supportive brother, a secure home and now the blessing of a baby. This was the most perfect Sunday of your lives.


End file.
